¿Te gustaria ver las estrellas conmigo?
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #KiriAsuweek2018 Día 1: Aincrad


**Este fic pertenece a la** **#Kiriasuweek2018**

 **Dia 1: Aincrad (** _ **AU**_ **)**

 _«¿Te gustaría ver las estrellas conmigo?_

 _Nunca imaginó que una frase como esa encerrara tanta magia, y que los cientos de puntos luminosos del firmamento podrían reflejarse en el cielo de sus ojos…»_

•

•

•

— Pienso que es buena idea, ¿tú no?

El joven conocido como el espadachín negro miró con escepticismo y cara de pocos amigos al samurái. No necesitó responder para que este adivinara su respuesta.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?— prosiguió — No puedes culparlos por intentar mantener un poco de normalidad en este mundo, y luego de esta batalla… Si tú suposición es correcta y cada veinticinco pisos los patrones algorítmicos de los jefes cambiarán volviéndose cada vez más peligrosos y violentos, se hace necesario tener un tiempo de distracción…

— ¿Un baile es tu idea de distracción?

— Tal vez para ti no lo sea, pero hay miles de personas que viven aquí y tienen un mínimo de derecho a divertirse.

Kirito notó que sus palabras habían despertado el mal humor de su amigo, por lo que suspirando suavizó un poco su tono — Entiendo tu punto, no creas que no. Pero la idea de un baile me parece una completa tontería…

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba sus palabras — No es K.O.B quién está detrás de todo esto — él jovencito a su lado compuso una mueca.

— ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?

— Posiblemente porque piensas que todo esto tiene que ver con cierta subcomandante y no es así.

— ¿Todos los caminos conducen a Roma? ¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad compulsiva de nombrarla?

— Porque te conozco y ya estabas poniendo mala cara… ¡Sí, como esa misma! No sé qué tanto ha pasado entre la subcomandante y tú, pero ya van 55 pisos…. Podrían dejar esa absurda rivalidad de lado por una vez, ¿verdad?

— No es una absurda rivalidad — murmuró entre dientes — Sencillamente ella y yo no tenemos nada en común más que encontrarnos en las líneas delanteras para combatir juntos — cuando acabó su explicación notó la sonrisa enorme que se dibujaba en el rostro del pelirrojo. Un gesto malicioso que ignoró — Bueno, si K.O.B no será el anfitrión de la fiesta, ¿a quién le debemos la fantástica idea?

— La Alianza de los Dragones Divinos…

Eso hizo que Kirito soltara una carcajada.

— ¿Vas a ir?

— Por supuesto que no.

•

•

•

Maldijo al dios del juego. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo a Klein, a Los Dragones Divinos autores de esa tontería; maldijo a Ashley, la causante de que estuviera ahí trajeado como estaba. _Pero Kirito, ¿cómo vas a presentarte a un baile sin vestir un smoking?_ _Yo tengo el indicado para ti._

" _Maldita seas_ _Ashley"_

Así que allí se encontraba, en contra de su voluntad, en aquel gigantesco salón del recién descubierto piso 56, vistiendo un traje negro hecho exclusivamente a medida y un ridículo antifaz a tono.

Aquella charada no era solo un baile en sí, sino una baile de máscaras en toda su regla. ¡Qué irónico!

Podía atestiguarlo por la multitud de parejas elegantes que giraban en torno a él bailando usando una máscara que cubría sus rostros, como si fuera algo perfectamente normal realizar una velada de esas características dentro de un juego macaro, donde la muerte acecha tras cada rincón.

Al frente del salón se distinguía un grupo numeroso de NPCs con instrumentos musicales, la agradable melodía que flotaba en el ambiente sin duda se debía a ellos. Por un segundo no pudo dejar de mirarlos mientras la silenciosa pregunta se hacía eco en su mente.

" _¿Cómo consiguieron que decidieran tocar aquí?"_

— ¡Yo, Kirito-chi!

Se giró reconociendo la voz de su amigo samurái. Se impresionó un poco al verlo tan elegante; un traje rojo que hacía juego con su cabello, pantalones ceñidos, y el antifaz suelto alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Cómo me reconociste? — le preguntó. Para su propio criterio, y pese a que se veía ridículo, estaba bien _disfrazado_.

Klein le dio un golpe en el hombro — Vistes de negro, es tan predecible que eres tú— Kirito volvió a maldecir — Dijiste que no ibas a venir, ¿qué ocurrió?

— Ashley.

Ante la única respuesta el pelirrojo no pudo evitar doblarse sobre sí mismo, víctima de su propia explosión de carcajadas.

— Ja, ja, ja no puedes negarte cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza ¿cierto? — trató de recuperar la compostura y se irguió junto a su amigo, ambos de cara al salón lleno de gente — Esto realmente es un éxito… — miró al muchacho a su lado quién reprimía un mohín de fastidio — Menos mal que ninguno de estos invitados comparte tu opinión.

— Muy gracioso.

— Y ahora hagamos lo que se hace en una fiesta cómo esta… — al ver la duda de su amigo, agregó sonriendo con picardía — ¡Busquemos un par de chicas!

La mueca horrorizada que apareció en el semblante del joven vestido de negro no fue suficiente para que Klein desistiera de su idea. Arrastrándolo del brazo lo llevó consigo por el medio del salón donde un grupo de cuatro o cinco jovencitas se veían anhelantes y ansiosas.

•

•

•

De algún modo había logrado escapar del plan que tenía su amigo en mente. No tenía muchos deseos de ser agradable y mucho menos de mantener una plática con una chica.

Sí, todavía seguía siendo receloso en su comportamiento con el sexo opuesto. Los fantasmas que lo perseguían del otro lado seguían presentes aquí también. Y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que consideró que eso quedaba en el pasado, pronto se dio cuenta que fue solo un espejismo… No era bueno para las relaciones humanas y Asuna, la gloriosa subcomandante de K.O.B era una prueba de ello.

Sacudió la cabeza ante su razonamiento y se concentró en buscar un lugar donde esconderse y volverse invisible.

— ¡Kirito!

Bueno, parecía que su idea de desaparecer no sería posible de momento.

— Oh, hola… ¿Liz? — abrió un poco los ojos al reconocerla. Se veía diferente.

— Hey, no creí que fueras habitué de este tipo de fiestas. Hubiera apostado todo mi _cor_ a que no aparecerías— la chica tenía un pomposo vestido rosa y el cabello recogido elegantemente. Sin duda se veía muy distinta a su vestimenta diaria.

— Estuve a punto de no venir — respondió a regañadientes, luego recordó lo que ella había dicho y preguntó sorprendido — ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Seguía pensando que estaba demasiado bien disfrazado para pasar inadvertido y nadie reparase en él.

— ¡Por favor Kirito! Es tan obvio.

— Pero el antifaz… — balbuceó.

La pelirosa sacudió la cabeza en negación en tanto reprimía una risita.

— Todo tu conjunto _grita_ que eres tú.

Esa respuesta ya no le pareció nada divertida. Se quitó el antifaz y conservó el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces… — Liz carraspeó — Ya que estamos aquí ¿quieres bailar?

•

•

•

Parecía que esa noche no era capaz de decir que no. Primero con Ashley, luego con Klein y después con Liz. Y aunque de esta última pudo librarse rápido, no se salvó de bailar media pieza con ella.

Su madre sin duda estaría orgullosa de que las clases que lo habían obligado a tomar junto a su hermana dieran fruto, aunque para él no había sido otra cosa más que hacer el ridículo.

Derrotado, casi a la deriva de esa noche extraña, se quedó contemplando como todos se divertían sin él. Dentro del salón la velada transcurría como si fuera un evento salido del tiempo, un paréntesis utópico, y no un juego de la muerte que era una trampa mortal.

Mientras deslizaba la mirada por las parejas que bailaban, capturó el fulgor de unos ojos de zafiro. Sorprendido, volvió a repasar los rostros ignotos que lo rodeaban hasta que volvió a encontrar esa mirada teñida de azul que le devolvía idéntico estudio. Se trataba de una joven vestida de… ¿negro? Vaya, resultaba muy cautivador una prenda de dicho tono cuando quién lo usaba era una mujer de piel tan blanca como ella. Y de cabello azul recogido en un peinado bastante elaborado.

Se encontraba al otro lado de lo que fungía como pista de baile, con una copa en la mano. Gracias a la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro no podía verla, pero la intensidad de sus ojos y la sonrisa perfecta que en ese momento le dedicaba, hablaba de una beldad sin precedentes.

Consciente de que estaba viéndose como un _stalker_ , y teniendo muy presentes las reglas de Aincrad en cuanto a los acosadores, de mala gana dejó de contemplarla y aceptó la copa que alguien le ofreció. Cuando volvió la vista, casualmente, hacia la pista, pretexto de observar las parejas que empezaban a bailar un vals, se encontró con que la misteriosa dama vestida de negro había desaparecido.

Disimulando su desconcierto, giró sobre sus talones para mirar hacia otro ángulo, buscándola, cuando se dio de bruces con esos ojos de cielo. Y tuvo que retroceder ante el susto que se pegó.

¡Ella estaba a su lado!

Y por supuesto, ahora que la veía más de cerca se veía aún más deslumbrante que minutos antes. Otra vez esa tonta desazón de _no saber_ cómo actuar ante una chica bonita volvió a atacarlo. Se acabó el vino, o lo que fuera que le quedaba en el vaso, e hizo una silenciosa plegaria de no lucir como un completo idiota, porque así se sentía.

Ella lo veía hacer con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Buenas noches Kirito.

 _¡Glup!_ pegó un salto al escucharla, ocasionando que empezara a hacer malabares extraños con la copa que aún sostenía en las manos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— S- sí… — buscó a su alrededor dónde dejar el vaso y mientras se dirigía al mesón donde se amontonaban las bebidas se pellizcó disimuladamente. El gesto le causó escozor por lo que estaba seguro de que no estaba soñando.

— Hola de nuevo — le saludó otra vez cuando volvió a donde ella se encontraba.

Él asintió mirándola, evalentonado gracias a la bebida. A simple vista se veía más alta que él, pero eso se debía a los tacones que usaba, delicado cuello, hombros sonrosados, labios llenos teñidos de carmín. Cintura estrecha y… esos ojos penetrantes e intensos del color del firmamento.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¿Además de estar viendo tu rostro? ¿Y cuándo todo el mundo sabe que eres _«El espadachín Negro»_? También miembro de la línea delantera y apodado el B…

— Creo que con eso está demasiado claro… —se rascó la nuca con bochorno. Nunca había sido afín a esa sarta de títulos y menciones —¿Tú quién eres?

Ella reprimió una risita deliciosa, negando sus palabras —Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Además… —dio una vuelta completa sobre sí misma y lo observó sugerente sobre su hombro —, es lo mágico de todo esto ¿no lo crees? Una velada interesante, una máscara misteriosa que por una noche esconde nuestra naturaleza para comportarnos de modo opuesto a lo que normalmente haríamos… Hoy todos somos rostros sin nombre… A excepción de ti.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— No —negó sonriendo —Habla bien de ti, que eres integro, no como la mayoría de los que se congregan aquí —él abrió la boca para decir algo, la joven se le adelantó —Sí, incluida yo.

— No pareces alguien con malas intenciones.

Ella volvió a reír — No puedes asegurarlo.

 _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

—Te he estado observando gran parte de la noche; te han traído en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad?

— Algo así.

— Entonces ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo como tal. Posiblemente responder que le gustaría estar subiendo de nivel en alguna pradera alejada del asedio de otros jugadores no sería una buena idea. Decir que prefería estar en un _dungeon_ buscando la habitación del jefe tampoco sería acertado.

Se encogió de hombros — Supongo que cualquier cosa que no encierre mover los pies, los brazos y las piernas de modo ridículo siguiendo alguna cursi melodía estaría bien…

En respuesta ella rió levemente —Te he observado y… — buscó sus ojos — bailas muy bien. Hasta iba a pedirte una pieza, pero se supone que te estoy ofreciendo _hacer lo que quieras_ , así que no sería justo para ti. En su lugar, ¿te gustaría ver las estrellas conmigo?

Déjà vu. Parpadeó, no hace mucho tiempo alguien le había propuesto lo mismo… pero no podía recordar de donde había salido ese pensamiento.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

•

•

•

En la balconada, la luz lunar desparramaba una claridad azulina, tiñendo todo de añil y plata. El bosque que se adivinaba a la lejanía parecía una mancha marina, y la chica frente a él…

La chica frente a él se movía con garbo y gracia, como si desenvolverse en la oscuridad fuera lo suyo, como si se encontrara en su elemento. No podía dejar de observarla, fascinado; leía sus gestos y los memorizaba, pero ninguna de las chicas que conociera desde que se encontraba en Aincrad respondía a tal elegancia.

Tal vez ella era solo fruto de su imaginación, y las ganas de que existiera alguien que comprendiera su carácter parco y aceptara sus períodos de silencio, le ganaba a su lado racional. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Posiblemente… ¿Qué chica guapa, en su sano juicio, aceptaría estar escondida dentro de un balcón en lugar de estar bailando en un lujoso salón y del brazo de algún excelso invitado?

 _Estoy soñando…_

—No has cambiado nada… —oyó que murmuraba la voz femenina con acento triste —Sigues siendo igual de tímido que en ese entonces…

—¿Te conozco? Porque tú pareces conocerme.

—Quizás… —lo evadió —Ahora mira el firmamento… ¿Ves las constelaciones?

Él se ubicó a su lado, apoyó las manos en la balaustrada y se impulsó hacia atrás oservando el cielo oscuro —No veo nada, ni siquiera hay estrellas.

—Vamos, intenta otra vez —le sugirió con suavidad y se inclinó justo a su lado, de modo que su brazo desnudo rozaba el suyo, y el aroma floral de su perfume le hizo tragar nerviosamente —Intenta, pon atención.

—No puedo poner atención, no cuando… —sus ojos grises se clavaron con decisión en los de la joven, quien abrió con aprensión los suyos —¿Puedo…?

 _¿Puedo besarte?_

El resto de la pregunta murió en sus labios, o quizás solo la hizo en su propia mente. Movido por una fuerza electrizante que parecía controlar su cuerpo, su mano ascendió a tomar la barbilla de la muchacha frente a él, y la mantuvo quieta hasta que se acercó a su boca, y sus alientos se entremezclaron.

Jamás en la vida había besado a una chica, pero estaba convencido que si todo lo que ocurría esa noche era producto de su imaginación le iba a resultar sencillo, y por supuesto no tendría temor de equivocarse.

La respuesta a su osadía le vino apenas su piel se encontró con más piel, y Kirito contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua de ella le acarició con timidez, imitando su torpe acercamiento. De pronto las manos masculinas tropezaron con las de ella al intentar abrazarla a su cuerpo, y la sintió estremcer cuando sus dedos le rozaron la piel desnuda de la espalda. Ella se quitó la máscara, pero la oscuridad fantasmal que los rodeaba siguió manteniendo el rostro femenino en un misterio, y a él no le importó.

Al cabo de un buen rato, estaban devorándose, intercambiando besos y caricias con una fluidez que estaba lejos del enardecimiento de sus mentes. Las manos sabían dónde acariciar, y los labios como buscarse y saciarse. La danza intima que se desarrollaba allí afuera, era más dulce y natural que la de adentro del salón.

Finalmente se oyó a lo lejos un sonido de personas acercándose, y ambos se obligaron a separarse; jadeando, con ojos brillantes y soñadores. Fue entonces cuando la débil luz del ambiente develó la identidad del rostro femenino que antes acunaba entre sus brazos. Y no solo eso, el cabello azul mar de la chica se había teñido de pronto de castaño claro, y en esa penumbra resaltaba como antorcha, llevando a los labios del testigo el nombre sepultado en sus recuerdos.

—¿A-Asuna…? ¿Asuna eres tú?

La muchacha reaccionó a su voz, se miró a sí misma y cuando vio que su cabello estaba en su color original, exhaló un grito vergonzoso y escapó, pasando por el medio de las personas que venían desde el salón de baile y perdiéndose entre los invitados. No volteando a verlo ni una sola vez.

Kirito se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando qué diablos acababa de ocurrir, y porqué de pronto se sentía de muy buen humor.

—¡Kirito-chi! ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad, eh? —Klein le dio un codazo malintencionado en tanto le guiñaba el ojo sugestivamente —En un momento te perdí de vista, pensé que como el hombre aburrido que eres te habías ido a _farmear…_

—No podía, estaba soñando despierto.

—¿Huh?

•

•

•

—¡Asuna, te estaba buscando! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

La nombrada levantó la cabeza y le enseñó las mejillas coloradas a su mejor amiga, su cabello largo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, en algunas partes se veía de una tonalidad ligeramente azul, pero la mayoría conservaba su color castaño-avellano natural.

—Olvidé que el tinte no era permanente —se explicó con idéntico rubor y volvió a esconderse entre sus brazos. Aun vestía de negro y el vaporoso vestido flotaba alrededor de ella como una nube de carbón.

—¿Kirito te reconoció?

—N-no… no lo lo creo.

—Entonces despreocúpate, ahora ven aquí que voy a quitarte las lentillas. Te desconozco.

Asuna se guardó la reminiscencia de esos besos robados en su mente y se acercó a su amiga temblando. Su piel aún llevaba tatuada las caricias y los roces nada inocentes del espadachín.

Le iba a costar bastante conciliar el sueño esa noche. Pero, quizás, si apelaba a los recuerdos que tan bien atesoraba, Morfeo podría apiadarse de ella, y llevarla al pais de los sueños.

Ya luego de preocuparía en como comportarse frente a él durante la próxima reunión de _Clearers._

•

•

 _Apenas llevaban un par de meses trabajando juntos, pero parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Eran compañeros, amigos en infortunio quizás. Se cuidaban la espalda entre si gracias al dios del juego._

 _Ahora estaban sentados en el césped de uno de los pisos más bajos, la noche se abría fría y eterna ante sus ojos._

— _¿Te gustaría ver las estrellas conmigo? —ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le susurró al oído —Me gustaría aprender los nombres de las constelaciones, ¿tú las conoces?_

— _No, es aburrido —¿acaso no sabía que era de mal gusto traer información del mundo real a este lado?_

— _¿Por qué no lo intentamos?_

— _Asuna…_

— _¡Kirito-kun no seas aguafiestas! ¡Inventemos nuestras propias constelaciones, entonces!_

 _Él la observó escéptico._

— _¡Veo un oso panda! —él arqueó las cejas ante la ridiculez de lo que acababa de decir —Ahora es tu turno._

— _¿Estás bromeando?_

— _Vamos inténtalo, debes abrir tu imaginación y lograrás ver lo que desees..._

 _Nunca imaginó que una frase como esa encerrara tanta magia, y que los cientos de puntos luminosos del firmamento podrían reflejarse en el cielo ámbar de sus ojos…_


End file.
